The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a fuel nozzle system therefor.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section generally includes a multiple of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles that axially project into a forward section of a combustion chamber to supply the fuel for mixing with the pressurized air. For non-staged combustion systems, fuel passages are drained so as not to drip fuel into the combustion chamber after engine shut down. For staged combustion systems, fuel lines also need to be purged of fuel to avoid coking when that stage is not operated.